The lost Grayson
by Renesmeecullen10
Summary: What if Dick wasn't the only one that escaped that night when his parents died?His adoptive sister Blue Grayson escaped too after being taught by Selina Kyle for years to be the new Catwoman what happens when a job goes wrong and Blue has been put in danger of everything she has worked for will she run or will the past coming looking for her?


Chapter 1: Blue's job.

The sounds of Gotham's streets woke me up from my light nap; I stretched my limbs with a few bones cracking, the soreness from my body is exhausting enough. I climbed out of bed, adjusting my muscle tee and black shorts. I tied my long jet black hair back into a braid that ended on my back; my clock showed that it was 12:00am, a perfect night for a job. I grabbed my laptop and checked my email; sure enough I have an easy assignment. My client wanted me to take out a business man named, Lex Luthor. I settled back into my Marrakech swing chair, lighting a cigarette to calm my nerves; jobs like this never usually bothered me but something in my gut is telling me that something may happen. I grabbed my Iphone and called my friend and mentor, Selina Kyle; the woman who took me off the streets and taught me everything that she knew about stealing to killing and getting by.

"_Hey Blue, what's up?"_She greeted me; I exhaled the smoke, filling my apartment with smoke.

"_Nothing much… Selina I'm just getting ready for a job and ..._"I stopped not really knowing how to finish my sentence.

"_You have a bad feeling, Don't you?" _

"_Yeah, it's just for some reason…I-I; you know what, never mind screw it. A job's a job that's what you taught me._" I reminded in the background I heard a baby giggling; I smiled lightly knowing who the baby is.

"_Blue, Helena wants to talk to her favorite aunty."_ She cooed, I rolled my eyes at her comment. Helena was born not so long ago; Selina never told me who the father was even when I asked her. She said it was not important.

"_Helloooo?_" A cute baby voice answered. I laughed reminding me of my old childhood.

"_Hi, Helena; it's aunty Blue_!"I exclaimed loudly. Helena giggled wildly at the sound of my voice.

"_Anty, Bluu_! _Today mommy had a pretty shiny thing_!" She explained to me with her childish voice. Helena is only at least two years old with beautiful green eyes, short brown hair and she reaches my knees. She is just like Selina; they both like shiny things. After talking to her for about a few minutes; I noticed that I still needed to get ready. Another job was brought up.

"Selina, I need to go okay."I noted until she interrupted. "_Blue, wait after your job; give me a call. I_ got _another job for you, okay_?" She stated, I ran my nails through my hair and nodded.

"Yeah okay, sure I'll call you once the job is done."I agreed, Selina chuckled and said."_That's my girl!" _I hanged up the phone and went to my fire place. Unlike Selina, I intend to keep my equipment locked up. In case I needed it or to hide it; if I was ever compromise since then I haven't. I moved a picture of me and my family, when I used to live in a circus. John and Mary Grayson were the best parents a girl could ask for even their son Dick Grayson, my big brother; we all lived in Haly's circus along with my uncle Rick, aunt Karla and our cousin John; they found me in the forest of Pennsylvania in a large hole. Dirty, wounded and no knowledge on who my real parents were. I only knew my adoptive family and the circus. The Grayson's accepted me as if I were their own daughter. Before they died; they taught me all I know from gymnastics to a little boxing from my uncle Rick. I smiled at a faint memory of Dick and me sparring with each other. I kicked his ass in a dress that mom gave for my birthday. I placed the group picture of all of us, wearing our costumes for the show, smiling brightly with Dick holding me in his arms and with me, missing a few teeth. A palm scanner was behind the photo frame, I pressed my palm against it and waited for a few seconds; a loud click echoed throughout my large apartment. My fire place opened sideways, revealing another room with bright glowing lights, blazing as I walked in multiple things is in this room. Weapons such as knives, and guns lined and stacked against the wall; in the middle of the room is a table that held many gadgets and boxes of things that I stole and decided to keep. I turned to the left and my mannequin was wearing my Catwoman costume but for tonight I didn't need to wear it nor did I need much equipment for tonight's job. I only need is a sniper rifle, 5 round magazine, a thermal camera, a cell phone and the outfit for this job is a pair of leather boots, suspender tights attached to a black leather skirt, a regular oversize tee shirt and my leather motto jacket with leather fingerless glove. I covered my rifle with a black sheet and tied it to my back; I carried a small computer in my hand. I took a cab to a construction building far from where my target is hosting a party in Gotham's museum of fine arts. I climbed to the unfinished roof and noticed a crane_. Hmm, I guess Lady Luck is on my side, tonight_. I climbed inside the tower crane cab and set my equipment up. I placed the small computer and a small camera lens on top of the day scope; the lens opened and the video tapped the party inside the museum. My target was in between a news reporter with horned rimmed glasses, a fedora and a loose suit with messy hair; from this angle. I could see that the reporter's name tag it spelled: Clark Kent, who works for the daily news planet in metropolis. Luthor dismissed the reporter and stepped up to the platform. I hooked my ear piece against my ear to make sure to catch that the police are keeping themselves occupied for tonight. I waited until after his speech was done; I whistled myself, a quiet little tune to entertain myself. I noticed that Clark Kent stood behind the other guest as the reporters were in front asking questions _weird_. Next to him a beautiful woman with a red lace dress that reached to the ground; her hair was jet black in a messy bun with a few curls over her tan angelic face. The dressed helped revealing the large rack she has on her.

"_Ah-ha, yeah, now I know. No wonder, she's hot._ "I thought and looked out for Luthor; he was finally done with his speech and now it's go time. I dialed a number and just waited inside the museum he pick his cell phone up.

"Hello, Luthor speaking." He addressed, I grinned and got a clear shot. I aimed for his heart and pulled the trigger; the bullet flew in a great amount of speed into the window and aimed directly at Luthor's heart. The glass shattered and shot him straight in the shoulder instead; all I could hear was people screaming and running. I only had a couple of moments to get the hell out of here .The lady with the sexy red dress held Luthor on her lap with the bullet in her hand. She looked out the window like she can see me.

"_Shit_!"I thought as I jumped by the color of her eyes; red scarlet eyes stared into my soul. I have to get out of her, I placed C4 on the crane and carefully climbed down than started running to the edge of the building. I jumped quickly and grabbed the ledge of a window just in time as the crane exploded and fell to pieces. I caught my breath and pulled a knife from my jacket. I stabbed the knife into the brick wall and climbed down the rest of the building. I have to make sure that I wasn't noticed. I ditched the leather jacket and gave it to a homeless guy. I may be a killer and a thief but I also try to help others in the hell we live in Gotham, the night still young and I didn't want to go back to my apartment; thank God, I didn't leave my phone behind before the explosion. I dialed my best friend from juvie number Roxanne and I have been partners in crime for over five years although she is not a usual thief like I 'am when she was in the army in Africa she saved a village from being massacred by other soldiers as a gift the villagers gave them a prized possession . A ancient necklace that whoever wears it will become a jaguar warrior that will possess the powers of the jaguar warrior as well nails as sharp as steel eyes that glow to frighten your enemy and to see in the shadows she's all about fairness as well never taking risks and she's good at what she does. I hopped on the old abandon train tracks where Roxanne and I would sneak out and come down here to talk or to just get away a small flashlight was shining in my direction I smiled at Roxanne she is tall ,with long brown hair pale skin and gorgeous hazel eyes .

"Hey, girl I heard in the news that some big shot was shot not too far from here ,you wouldn't have anything to do with that?"she teased I laughed and pulled her into a hug .

"Did he live ?" I asked as we made our way into a old cart both Roxanne and sat on the old seat with a bottle of booze she took a huge gulp of the liquor and handed me the bottle and answered my question as I kept drinking.

"Well, he survived if that's what you're asking ,but something is even more bizarre there's a new hero in the league her name is Hellhound " She explained I handed the bottle back to her and laughed taking out my packet of smokes holding one between my lips .

"Should I be worried?"I chuckled lighting the cigarette taking a huge breath in.

"Nah, but remember she's the one who managed to take down those freaks who kidnapped girls for kicks and for their organs "She advised I stared at her with a blank expression then I heard footsteps coming toward the cart I put out the cigarette Roxanne followed in suit we both knelt down and slowly made our way to the door .


End file.
